old_bionicle_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Amra
"I'm not aware of us storing anything for fighting the Makuta. That's why we have the Skyblasters out all the time. Maybe you can ask our crazy friend who helped me rebuild our destroyed city, he might have made a weapon I'm not aware of."—Amra Amra was a Toa in the main Roleplay Universe who mainly defended the Matoran. Originally created as a spy for the Vahki, his Duty and Destiny had been changed, leaving him on a quest to learn what is his true destiny. History Early Life During an unknown point in time, some Po-Matoran decided to outdo their Onu-Matoran brothers and build one of the greatest line of Vahki ever. The end design was the Artificial Matoran Robot Agent, also known as AMRA, a spy for the Vahki. It looked like a Matoran, acted just like a Matoran, and just in case anyone suspected anything, was given powers to convince Matoran that he was normal. The only indication of an AMRA, as far as other Matoran could tell, are the fused ring-like things on his fingers. This being minor, the AMRA line would be the perfect spies, being able to see crimes or catch lawbreakers that Vahki might otherwise have missed. The first and only prototype was the Po-Metru/Matoran. It didn't operate for too long until Veihrl ran across it. After which, the Po-Matoran that created it forgot all about it and the prototype, now named Amra, was given a life and special Destiny of his own. Matoran HQ At some unknown point in time, Amra showed up at the ruins of the Matoran HQ. As he was a stone carver and builder, he immediately got to work on rebuilding the city and creating defenses. Helping him in this venture was a Ba-Matoran named Bakud. He was an odd fellow, but the two soon became friends in their quest to rebuild and rearm the city. Eventually, attacks came. Amra would often run away, getting to safety or trying to word to the Toa, only to rebuild the entire city again after the battle. The Toa and other guardians would come less and less while more and more Matoran would come. They had to adapt, Amra had to adapt, and slowly became braver and more of a warrior and leader. During one battle with a Rahkshi, in desperation, he carved a stone statue in the Rahkshi's honor. The monster was so pleased by the work of art that it spared Amra and went home with its prize. Though Amra realized the need for more soldiers and that there not enough Matoran to go around. So, he gathered a small team of Matoran and headed out for some abandoned Vahki Factories, hoping to find blue prints or enough equipment in tact to make Vahki. After many dangers, the group discovered some blue prints, but not for just any Vahki, the AMRA line. Amra, not knowing that he was a Vahki Spy, didn't believe the blue prints at first. But after testing one of his powers, he realized it was true and that his entire life had been a lie. In distraught grief, he destroyed blue prints carved on the walls and a large portion of the factory. Unbeknownst to him, however, was a strange object that fell from the destruction he caused. Gladius pocketed this strange object and the group headed back to the Matoran HQ. Amra went into a depression when he got back. It didn't help that his friend was off who knows where. In-between attacks on the city, Amra would just mope. Though one day Veihrl and another Toa would come to the city, seeking the current owner of the Nynrah's Treasure, so that it could destroy the artifacts that would release the Fourth Horseman of Dominus. It is from this meeting that Amra learned that not only did Veihrl know of Amra's true nature, but that she was the one who placed the Nynrah's Treasure in the factory in the first place. He tried to get answer from her, but she refused to tell him anything. Not too long after this, another attack on the city came, and this one was a big one. The Nynrah's Treasure left Gladius and came to Amra, who informed the him that its Destiny is to turn Amra into a Toa. Not the biggest fan of the Toa, Amra initially refused, but seeing no other option, was transformed into a Toa. After some quick tutorial lessons from the Nynrah's Treasure and a recording of Veihrl, Amra was able to help fend off the attack. Now utterly clueless as to his Destiny, Amra would continue to mope around in the peace between attacks. After Scadion's death, Veihrl gave Amra the madman's sword. The last time Amra was seen before Spherus Magna was joining an attack on Destral. After a small fight on the beach, Inharax gave the group a chance to leave peacefully. Not a killer and seeing this mission now as pointless and madness, takes up Inharax's offer and leaves Destral by row boat. Spherus Magna The next time Amra would appear was hiding in the shadows as the Toa Mangai gave a speech about everyone's new peaceful coexistence in Atero Nui. Feand approached Amra, questioning why a Toa like himself would hide in the shadows. After a brief talk, Feand convinced Amra to join his group in their search for Tredixs. Several months later and only finding Bomurdakill's corpse, Amra would return to Atero Nui and focus on carving statues to clear his head. After a brief battle with Phantoms and other problems, Amra helped various Matoran travel to the newly forming city New Artahka. Amra did what he could to help build the city, but after the Xians came with their experimental devices, he was no longer needed in building. So he spent his time trying to keep the Matoran out of trouble. Seeing as the city was safe, Amra left to find Veihrl and make her tell him what his Destiny truly is. Personality Early on as a Matoran, Amra was a diligent and hard working, though too scared to fight for himself or others. Eventually, he over came he fears and became quite the warrior and leader. Not easily scared, but not cocky either, always trying to put the fight in his favor. Although sometimes he fails to see the larger picture and prefers to focus on the smaller, simpler things in life. And as life has gotten more complicated, learning that he's a Vahki Matoranoid, then becoming a Toa, not knowing his true Destiny, etc., Amra has only yearned more for days of yesteryear, becoming semi-depressed. Though he'll never show it to outsiders and is always ready to come to the Matoran's aid. Powers and Weapons As Amra is a Toa of Stone, he possesses the ability to create, alter, and control stones. Amra has ring like objects permanently on all his fingers. These bumps/rings glow upon use and each contain an individual power of each Vahki staff(Command, Loyalty, Erasing, Suggestion, Presence, Confusion, and Convincing) and powers of the Kralhi(prison and energy draining sphere), Kranua(turning into living sand), and Kraahu(hands able to come off and fight in different directions. Also able to release a stun gas and give electric shocks to those who touch him). The only staff power Amra doesn't have to fire or punch someone with is the Staff of Convincing, which affects a small area. The Staff of Convincing is similar to a Mask of Charisma, but more powerful, being able to make any Matoran (increased to Toa) believe or do whatever the user wants by "convincing" them. Upon becoming a Toa, these powers increased and can affect more mentally powerful beings than Matoran. For weapons, Amra has Scadion's sword, which is a harden Protosteel blade that can launch powerful acid. His Stone War Hammer can channel his element of Stone and has a powerful Disk Launcher. Ammo for the launcher is normally stone Kanoka that Amra creates on the fly. Quotes Significant quotes given, still locating them. Trivia Amra learning of his robot nature was very similar to that of Zane's. This was completely unintentional as ajtazt created Amra before Zane's robot reveal and hadn't seen the show. Amra is a male, though technically genderless, as are all Po-Matoran, despite his female sounding name. This is because ajtazt couldn't come up with a better acronym name. Although there is a cannon Po-Matoran named Ally, which is feminine sounding, which make ajtazt feel much better about the name Amra. Inspiration for Amra's ring-like things on his hands and the ten powers was from Marvel Comics's Mandarin. A character with ten rings, each granting one power. Category:Characters Category:Ajtazt's RPCs Category:Toa